Projections
'' |image= |series= |production=40840-117 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Brannon Braga |director=Jonathan Frakes |imdbref=http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0708949 |guests=Dwight Schultz as Reginald Barclay and Majel Barrett as Computer Voice |previous_production=Learning Curve |next_production=Elogium |episode=VGR S02E03 |airdate=September 11, 1995 |previous_release=Initiations |next_release=Elogium |story_date(s)=48892.1 (2371) |previous_story=Initiations |next_story=Elogium }} Summary Voyager's Emergency Medical Holographic Program (EMH), "the Doctor", is activated due to a red alert. Despite the computer's assertion that nobody is aboard, B'Elanna Torres soon arrives in sickbay. She informs the Doctor that the ship was attacked by Kazon and that all except herself and Captain Janeway have abandoned ship. After treating her injuries, Torres transfers the Doctor's program to the bridge using newly installed holographic emitters there. After treating the captain and then assisting Neelix to defeat a stray Kazon in the mess hall, the Doctor discovers he's bleeding and feeling pain, neither of which is a function of his program. In sickbay, making inquiries with the computer, the Doctor is told that there are no holographic programs matching his own and that he is actually Lewis Zimmerman —whom the Doctor recognizes as his programmer. With the computer insisting that the crew of Voyager is only a collection of holographic programs, a new hologram appears in sickbay and claims that he's Reginald Barclay, Doctor Zimmerman's assistant at the Jupiter Station Holoprogramming Center. Barclay explains that the Doctor is really Lewis Zimmerman and that the Voyager is actually a simulation in which he's been stuck and is suffering mental damage due to radiation poisoning. To end the program and rescue Zimmerman, Barclay suggests destroying the ship before he suffers irreparable brain damage. To convince the Doctor that he's Zimmerman in a simulation, Barclay restarts the Voyager program and the Doctor finds himself reliving the events of Caretaker, when he was first brought online. Convinced of Barclay's claims, the Doctor prepares to destroy the ship when Chakotay arrives and gives an alternative story: The Doctor is indeed the Voyager EMH, but his program is stuck in the malfunctioning holodeck. The crew is trying to extricate his program so he only needs to wait it out; if he destroys the ship as Barclay suggests, it will prematurely end the program and the Doctor will be lost. Even though Barclay introduces Kes as Zimmerman's wife, the Doctor finally opts to believe in his holographic existence. The simulation ends and the Doctor finds himself on the holodeck; Chakotay's story was true and the Doctor is safely returned to sickbay. Errors and Explanations Nit Central # Phillip Culley on Wednesday, February 24, 1999 - 11:57 am: When Torres tells the Doctor about the holoemitters, she says that he can go on decks 1-5, engineering, the MESS HALL, and the cargo bay (emphasis mine). Isn't the mess hall on deck 2 and so already equipped with holoemitters? Richie Vest on Wednesday, February 24, 1999 - 12:41 pm: I believe until the Doctor got his mobile emitter, he could only be in sick bay and not just on Deck 2. Annonymous no'1 on Wednesday, February 24, 1999 - 2:07 pm: Richie - it's in this episode alone nit -, and I guess Phillip's point is valid, assuning the Mess Hall IS on deck 2 Ashley Culley on Thursday, February 07, 2036 - 4:15 pm: Regarding the mess hall's location: on Macrocosm, the gel pack explodes in the mess hall. Later on, we hear that deck 2 is sealed off as a biohazardous area. From this, we can asume it's on deck two. Brian Lombard on Thursday, March 04, 1999 - 11:43 am: We can prove it's on deck two, according to the first five minutes of "Phage", in which Janeway identifies it to Neelix. # BrianB on Wednesday, July 21, 1999 - 1:10 am: Not a big nit since it all happened in the Doctor's mind. Because of an alleged Kazon attack, transporters and turbolifts are down. Torres, ITDM (in the Doctor's mind), installed holoemitters in decks 1 thru 5 -- so far so good. Torres can't get to the injured captain in time, so she transfers the Doctor to the bridge and he revives her. Next, Neelix cries for help. He's under attack by a Kazon in the mess hall. Here's the presumed nit, Janeway says "the turbolifts are down. It'll take me a half-hour to get there." ITDM or not, just how long does it really take to crawl from the bridge (deck 1) to the mess hall (deck 2)? BrianB on Wednesday, July 21, 1999 - 1:16 am: P.S. It might be credible if the only access is crawlways. But I assume Janeway could just descend a ladder and race thru the corridors. Seniram 18:26, December 20, 2017 (UTC) Janeway is taking into acount the limited mobility due to her injuries, plus the fact the EMH can be transferred instantly. # Electron on Monday, April 01, 2002 - 2:44 pm: Why would Barclay's image be stored in the Doctor's memory? It's probably just some sort of "Easter Egg" like many programs have. '' dotter31 on Thursday, September 07, 2006 - 3:52 pm:'' He was involved with testing the program, so maybe during that testing his image was incorporated into the program. Barclay also might have done it himself. Category:Episodes Category:Voyager